paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDI PAW Patrol Style
Hello everypup, welcome to my redo of TDI Paw Patrol Style. Last time I did this, it didn't go off as well as hoped, mainly because I never could keep up with it and some users ended up leaving and stuff. Anyway, I'm back at it again, hopefully not gonna reck everything. Anyway, TDI stands for Total Drama Island. It originally was my idea to collab the two, but I failed and others succeeded. For this, I am accepting OCs, but it comes with requirements. Those will be listed below as well as how TDI works, and my personal rules for y'all pup's participation. I know y'all don't like obsessive talking so I will get on with it. Applying Your OCs and Requirements First off, if you want to participate, you need to be on every three days when I upload so you can vote. This is the basic layout of a application. If your pup has a page, simply link it too me. Name: Gender: Breed: Personality: Appearance: Special trait: (Each pup is allowed one special trait, and it could either be something like sniffing, hiding, and running, or something like luck, strenght, or cunning. This gives dogs who compete in challenges where that trait would be useful a better chance of winning. No super powers allowed) Weakness: Fears: That's the main thing I need. If you have stories for them link me too it. The Basic Total Drama Island Rules So, the rules are simple. We throw 30 random people on a island who all wish to gain a million dollars. We split them up into 5 teams of 6, and they battle it out once a week to separate the winners and losers. The losing team of each challenge must vote off a member while winners get helpful things for the next challenge. Eventually, we will have only 20 members left. Then, the first merge begins. 4 teams of 5 each. The same thing continues till 14 remain. Then a second merge happens, 2 teams, 7 each. Finally, after we are left with 8, the teams vanish, leaving free for all competition to decide who moves on. Losers go, winners get immunity. When it comes about with the last 2, a 1v1 is all that is left to decide a winner. Its gonna be epic, and someone will get a million dollars. Participation In this, each person will have many ways to communicate into the story and control your OC. Here are some ways. Voting: after each challenge, you will chose who you vote off, and why. It will be in this format 000 (Name) : ...... 000 To vote, you must have a valid reason, no I dislike this OC. Confession Booth: Something you want to say? Using the voting format, you can use the confession booth. Tell me, and I'll put it in. Risks: this is a huge part in what yall can do. A risk is something devious you do behind someone's back to make them get eliminated. This can be done at anytime. However, as a risk, it can backfire. Whenever a risk of sorts is submitted, I will flip 5 coins. If you get 3 tails, it is a success. If you get 3 heads, you lose and possibly will turn others against you. Events: give me suggestions for challenges, little events, and others things and I might include them. Allies: make pacts with a teammate to make it to where they cant vote you off. So far, that's it. If you want any other privileges, feel free to ask. Fairness and the main 6 pups I am going to have my own restrictions to add to fairness. To start, my OCs will not be featured. Mine will not compete at all. Also, I'm going to eliminate all biased thoughts from my head while I write this. I will feature all pups equally, and give them all lines. Although Chris and Steve (my fursona), the hosts will be featured often. Considering they are the hosts though, it's kinda a given. As far as the Main 6 are concerned, (no everest) I was originally gonna leave them out. However, someone may take them and use them as if they were their OC. One person may have 1. If a person has one, they can't also have 2 OCs. They must however keep the personality in touch when using the confession booth and the voting, as well as risks. Also, no relationships will be featured between the main 6 because I dont want any fighting. However, if the owner of the OC you want to pair with agrees, then yes its ok. Otherwise, no pairs with main 6 unless you get a petition in the comments with like, half the people wanting it too.